


Jellyfish in the Sky

by Frauggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauggie/pseuds/Frauggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Haruka always skipped the first day of school, and a reason he spaced out at times, especially small puddles with rippling reflections of a sunny day covered in sakura petals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble idea that suck in my head as I listened to [this song](http://www.rainymood.com/watch?v=ol-UETjX72Q#t=4). It wouldn't leave me alone as I tried to write other fics.

At first it was the cool blue pristine color of the puddle, and how a single fluttering sakura petal flew into it.

Then came a few more petals, floating into the ripples made previously, causing their own dancing reflections of pink, white, and blue. As he watched, more fluttered into the surrounding puddles and walkway. Haruka glanced up at the trees releasing such fleeting petals, and the memory that they resembled jellyfish fascinated him. With the vast sky engulfing the space behind the nearest tree and the sakura flowers hanging low enough to reach, he stretched a few fingers out to grab the nearest tentacle, wondering if it would sting the same as a regular jellyfish did.

 

_‘Hey, Haru - do you know why cherry blossom petals are pink?’_

_He’d never answered the question, but knowing the crimson-haired boy and how talkative he was, Haruka never had to. The other had taken the silence as affirmation that Haruka wanted to know the answer, and perhaps he truly had. To his own shock, there wasn’t much about the boy anymore he didn’t want to know. Instead, Haruka found his eyes wandering from the petal in Rin’s fingers to the shirt he was sporting that day (something neon and outstanding like he usually was in person), to the way his hair dangled in his face, and the effort with which he shook it, only proving to loosen it with the flick of his hand. Following that hand and the slender fingers there as they went to tuck more hair behind his ear, Haruka’s gaze was finally caught by the smile of the other. The way his lips curved up into a grin, revealing a single tooth sharper than the rest and he caught himself wondering if there wasn’t some predator in Rin’s bloodline that gave him his need to pursue. That would certainly make sense, wouldn’t it?_

_‘They say it’s because there’s a body buried under it, that’s why they turn pink. They soak up the blood.’ Shifting his gaze over the other boy Haruka nearly reached out as he shuddered, half-thankful his arm hadn’t responded to him at the time. For some reason it itched to find warmth, and the only place he could think of that would be warmer than his pocket would be Rin’s hand, and that was completely unacceptable. Who was he, some little kid that needed companionship? Or was there more? Was there a reason his chest fluttered weirdly whenever he spent time with Rin? Maybe it was because he was coming down with a cold. If so there was no way he should be touching Rin now, he couldn’t have Rin get sick too. Then that small nose would get red and sore, and Rin would be rubbing it constantly, sniffling, and those would be annoying. Rin was already the loudest in the group, though Nagisa could sure give him a run for his money. But he was definitely the one who stood out most. The one who emitted an aura of pure confidence and happiness, and showed Haruka a path built on excitement for him to follow. And follow he did, for what else was Haruka to do when he was given no other choice? Anyone would follow a prince._

_‘But you know what I think?’ Haruka blinked. He’d learn what Rin thought regardless if he voiced anything or not, that was just the way Rin worked. But, there was no harm in nodding, and he told himself that that was just to make sure Rin was happy enough to continue, otherwise he’d notice Haruka was paying more attention to him than to what he was saying. Watching the way his hair fluttered about his face, the way he could envision a crown of sunshine on his head, and all he needed now were subjects._

_‘I think they just have that much love. The more people come pay visits to the tree and care for it, the pinker they get.’ The smile flashed at him was too much, honestly, and Haruka found his heart skipped a beat._

_‘Ridiculous. There’s no way feelings could affect how a tree grows,’ he shot back, with a bit more bite than he’d meant to use, but Rin didn’t seem to notice at all. His grin only grew wider, as if he were expecting Haruka to not believe him, and that he’d need to convince him otherwise. Instead of being annoyed like he usually would have, Haruka found himself thankful and the small prick in his chest grew wider. He swallowed to see if he could get rid of it, but to no avail._

_‘But Haru, haven’t you noticed the pinkest tree of all is the one that’s in the yard at school? The one we’re going to put our bricks under next week?’ Rin grabbed his hand then, and pulled at his fingers. Haruka hoped he didn’t realize how clammy they were, but he’d said nothing as he placed something light and ticklish in his palm. Cerulean eyes straying down to the palm Rin was holding, Haruka noticed the very pink sakura petals that were nestled there, cupped by his own fingers as well as Rin’s, and his hand only grew warmer. Or was that his face? It was hard to tell._

_‘These are the pinkest you’ve seen yet, right? The trees in the park can’t compare to this one!’ Turning his grin away, Rin finally let go of Haruka’s hand just as a breeze picked up, lifting the petals out of his grasp and into the air, floating in the sky. When he followed their path up into the blue sky, he found the ocean they belonged in, and their very own king dancing up the nearby hill to reach it._

_That had been the first time he’d ever considered the sky to be a vast ocean, and the sakura petals floating about as jellyfish. Each one he focused on had been and always would be a thought about Rin, for how they could remind him of anyone else?_

_The way Rin’s hair was always getting in his eyes, and the way he’d always tuck it behind his ear._

_The way his eyes would sparkle whenever Haruka made an effort to speak, as if he had the privilege to watch something rare._

_The way Rin would skip in his run when he was happy, usually to the effect of nearly tripping._

_The way that when Haruka teased him about it he’d turn as red as a tomato and splutter nonsense._

_The way that his smile could brighten any room, any day, and any mood of Haruka’s regardless if it was called for or not._

_The way that Haruka started to feel like Rin belonged in the water as much as he did._

_The way that Rin made Haruka more aware of him with every little movement, every word, every gesture._

_The way Haruka could see that crown upon Rin’s head anytime the light could hit the right angle, and he’d have to look away for fear of being blinded._

_Rin had always been dazzling, but when he left for Australia, he’d taken all that light with him. The only thing Haruka had left was that castle in the sky Rin belonged to, the thoughts he encouraged to drift away into that blue ocean, and the reminder that with every spring the sakura petals would fall once more, and show him that empty castle only he could see._

_Everything became only fleeting memories now, but each refused to leave. Every time a petal floated by, Haruka was reminded of those jellyfish, making their way through the ocean of a sky into the castle that Rin had made for them. Loyal subjects of a prince no longer there._

 

“Fly away,” he’d mumbled, not realizing he was thinking aloud. “Drift away.”

“Haru?” The sound was distant, a call from miles away and he wasn’t even sure it was his own name at first. He didn’t care much either, as it wasn’t the voice he truly wanted to hear. It wasn’t the shining light of the crown prince of the castle in the sky, the leader of the sakura jellyfish, the subject of the thoughts of far off places. It wasn’t the voice of everything Haruka had ever wanted that was floating in his head.

“Yo, Haru! You going to daydream all day or get your butt in here and race me before I lap you ten times over?”

Suddenly the castle in the sky shattered as a strong wave of wind scattered the jellyfish, and cerulean eyes dropped to land right on shining crimson ones on the starting blocks of the pool. His thoughts were very much spinning, and his feet drew closer without thinking about it, but for once his chest had stopped hurting and just felt… warm. When he noticed the sun shimmering on the dripping strands of bright red locks, Haruka smiled, deciding it wasn’t a bad thing at all. The crown was back, and the jellyfish would have their prince once more.

This time, Haruka would make sure it was for all of eternity.


End file.
